Death The Kid x Own Character
by DTKfanfic
Summary: Annabelle, a normal teenage girl, managed to find her new home in the illusive Death City. Many twists and turns lie in wait for her, but could these misfortunes lead her to the one person who could change her life for the better?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival, Annabelle's welcome to Death City?

After what had felt like days of travelling, she had finally arrived. Death City stood towering before her. It had been hard and tiring, but now upon finally reaching her destination, Annabelle felt overjoyed. For years she had dreamed of standing at these gates, and when a small apartment in Death City had become available, she just had to take it. It was small, but not too small. It was just big enough for one person to live in. At least that was how it had been portrayed. She had yet to see her new home, but that didn't matter. As long as Annabelle could be part of the hustle and bustle of Death City, nothing else mattered to her.

Looking down at her scuffed brown school shoes, Annabelle took her first step into the open arms of Death City. Clutching on to her suitcase, she made her way down the busy street. The streets were narrow, however they were absolutely packed with people who were just going about their day to day business. Everything was just what you'd expect from a normal city. However, Death City was anything but normal.

Death City, was home to the legendary Death Weapon Meister Academy (more commonly known as the DWMA) and Lord Death himself. Throughout the city, the meisters and weapons attending the school were idolized by the local human society which Annabelle, upon arriving, had just become apart of.

Other than the DWMA, a single smaller school resided within the walls of Death City. However this school was purely for the human population. The school lived in the shadow of the renowned 'DWMA', so not many people were aware of its existence, other than the students and the people living in the surrounding area. This school was simply known as 'Death City Academy' (or the 'DCA' for short). Better known as the school in which Annabelle will be attending from tomorrow onward. That was, if she could find her way home first.

The cobbled street welcomed Annabelle's footsteps as she moved through the surrounding rush hour mass. She kept a close eye out for street signs between the crowds of people, or anything that could notify her to her current location for that matter. According to the paper crumpled in her left hand, her apartment was located on 'Moon Crescent Square'. Now it was just a case of finding it.

As she slowly made her way through the narrow twists and turns of the city, the sun slowly began to sink into its nightly slumber. The number of people wandering the streets was becoming scarcer by the minute as the twilight hour made its debut. Annabelle was becoming increasingly nervous as night fell over Death City. She'd been wandering the streets for hours, her feet began to ache as she found herself hopelessly lost. All she wanted to do was find her new home and curl up in a comfy bed. She didn't have the nerve to ask anyone for directions and she constantly went out of her way to avoid being in the middle of big crowds, though that was becoming easier as the streets became gradually quieter.

Eventually, Annabelle came out upon a fork in the road. Looking one way, she could clearly see the DWMA in all it's glory, looming above Death City. She took a moment to admire it's beauty, as her eyes met the distinct features of the DWMA she was reminded that she had finally made it, the place where she'd always wanted to be. Even if she was lost she felt somehow reassured by the presence of the DWMA, it gave off a strong and safe aura, giving her the motivation to push forward in her journey.

Looking the other way, a larger street lay before her with many smaller streets leading off it, sort of like a maze. She decided to turn her back on the DWMA and walk the larger street, her suitcase purring behind her as she continued her journey.

Everything was starting to look the same. Every street light, every building, even the cats that occasionally ran by. After about half an hour of walking, Annabelle stumbled upon a brightly lit building. A closer inspection allowed her to see that it was a bar going by the name 'Chupacabras'.

"Thank God." she muttered quietly to herself.

She hadn't eaten all day and her stomach was growling like a hungry bear. Slowly, she moved closer and closer. She could smell food which tortuously teased her senses. She was no more than ten feet away when she spotted a group of older men hanging out at the door of the bar. Suddenly, the smell of food wasn't as appetizing to her and she started to back away.

She had hoped to get away unseen but one of the men looked up and met her eyes. Annabelle froze on the spot. The rest of the group turned and looked at her, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the one man. It was as if his dark eyes were holding her hostage. Annabelle hated confrontation. Her heart was racing, her mind was screaming at her with all its might for her to run. The man's eyes bore into her like daggers. Forcing herself to break eye contact, she closed her dark blue eyes and looked at the ground instead. A large gust of wind blew her stunning white hair behind her, almost urging her to leave.

"Well well well," one of the men said. "What do we have here?".

Annabelle panicked but didn't allow it to show. She kept on a calm face and instead turned to walk away. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that they did not follow behind. Instead they were laughing. And once again she found herself walking the quiet streets. Cold, hungry and most of all scared.

Her eyes scanned over every sign as she continued down the seemingly never ending street. Her shoulders were beginning to slouch as each step became gradually more difficult than the last. Finally the sign she had been searching for since her arrival in Death City made its appearance. The words 'Moon Crescent Square' printed on a small wooden street sign, beckoning her into the quaint apartments which were silently lying in wait for her arrival. It was almost midnight, there was no-one awake. Not a single light illuminated the area, which sent shivers throughout her tired body. But finally, Annabelle was home.

It took her no more than five minutes to find the correct apartment and then after another frantic moment of trying to locate her keys, she took a deep breath before slipping the key into the lock. She had never been so excited in her life. This was what she had been waiting for, the moment she stepped into the house, she would be a citizen of Death City. As she turned the key in the lock, she could hear the unmistakable sound of the tumblers releasing their hold on the door frame. Annabelle put her hand on the cold metal handle of the front door. Her front door.

"I'm home." Annabelle said quietly to herself with a smile on her face.

She was exhausted, but even that couldn't make her any less excited to finally see her apartment with her own two eyes. Opening the door, she took her first step into the dark room, her eyes instantly scanning for a switch of any kind. Leaving her suitcase by the open front door, she didn't dare close it until she had some kind of light to see by. Putting one hand on the nearest wall, she dragged her fingers along, searching for a light switch. Annabelle made sure to keep at least one light on around her at all time, darkness was not something Annabelle enjoyed.

"Come on light switch, where are you?" She asked nervously to the darkness before her.

Her hands met with a small square on the wall, she pushed down on it without hesitation. As a bright light flooded the room around her, Annabelle let out a sigh of relief for the darkness had finally vacated the room. Annabelle dragged her case in from the doorway, letting the door firmly close behind her, separating her from the unnerving darkness of the streets.

The room was quite small, which is what was expected of a small apartment for one. The walls were plain and bare leaving room for customization. In the center of the largest wall there stood a large, old fashioned, stone brick fire place with charred pieces of what looked like logs, residing inside from the previous owner. In the corner of the room huddled a small kitchen area, it was only little but it fit the room perfectly and it looked the perfect size for one person to move around in comfortably. The rest of the room was occupied with basic furniture, the kind of things that you would expect to find in any home. Two doors other than the main front door sat in the living area, one leading to a small, one person bedroom, and the other leading to a small bathroom. Even though it was small, Annabelle was more than happy with her new home.

At this point the only thing on Annabelle's mind was sleep, so she locked the front door, double and triple checked that it was locked and that there were no other ways into the apartment. Then she headed straight to her new bedroom. Annabelle unpacked a few essentials such as her toothbrush, pajamas and bed sheets from her suitcase. After a quick trip to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth, Annabelle turned out the bathroom light and ran into her room quickly to escape the darkness. Annabelle then unpacked a small night light and placed it on her bedside table before turning her bedroom lights off. Annabelle was content in her small house. It was perfect for her, she couldn't have asked for more. Curling up under her soft duvet Annabelle quickly drifted off to sleep, ready for her first day of school the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Death The Kid

Chapter 2: Death The Kid, The Faithful Encounter?

It was early in the morning when Annabelle arose. The sun pushing through the curtains, mixed with the whining alarm clock lifting Annabelle's eyes from their slumber. A small tap on the alarm shut it off, to her relief. Pushing the duvet from her body, Annabelle climbed out of her comfy bed. She leaned forwards and flicked off her nightlight.

"Thank you for another safe night." She said as the light vanished. Taking a quick glance through the curtains, Annabelle could see the city around her slowly coming to life as people walked by, busy going about their day to day life.

Annabelle, filled with excitement upon realizing that today she began her new school, she jumped up and headed for her unpacked suitcase. Annabelle sifted through items of clothing before pulling out her school uniform which she had purchased in preparation before coming to Death City. She'd been looking forward to this day for months, the day when she could dress in her DCA uniform.

She left the neatly folded uniform on the end of her bed, before heading to the bathroom to shower and prepare herself for the day ahead. She knew it would be a long and busy day, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. After her shower, Annabelle wrapped a soft towel around her body, and then went back to her room. Peeking her head around the door to make sure she'd left her curtains closed, Annabelle smiled. Annabelle dried her hair using another towel she'd picked up. Running a brush gently through her hair, she worked out the knots. Then, she slipped into her school uniform. It fit like a glove and was extremely comfortable. Annabelle looked in the mirror.

"I'm nearly ready. My first day. It's finally here." Annabelle smiled at her reflection.

After a bit more preparation, Annabelle was ready for school. She had packed her bag with several notepads, pens and various other things she may need. Once she had checked and double checked that she had everything she could possibly need, Annabelle left. Locking the front door behind her, Annabelle set off on her trip to school.

Walking down the cobbled streets, Annabelle noticed that they looked extremely different in the day light. Annabelle felt excited about the adventure ahead of her. The streets that had been so quiet during the night filled with people as the morning rush hour begun.

Annabelle walked for a few minutes, before realizing that she had absolutely no idea where she was going, she was just flowing along with the crowd, lost in her own excitement about the day ahead, the one day that she had been anticipating for so long now. Looking around she noticed a small cafe placed on the corner of a street, it didn't look too busy so Annabelle took the opportunity to go in and ask for directions.

As Annabelle entered the small, well decorated establishment, a smiling middle aged man greeted her from behind the counter. She spoke to him briefly, trying not to make eye contact for too long, and explained her situation. Finally asking if he could give her directions to the DCA. Taking a napkin from a holder and getting a pen, the man started drawing. After a few minutes, the man handed the napkin to Annabelle.

"Here, this'll show you the way to your school." The man said with a smile on his face. Taking the napkin, Annabelle smiled back.

"Thanks for your help." She said with a beaming grin.

Eyes burning with excitement, Annabelle turned and headed for the door looking down at the makeshift map in her hands. As the cafe door closed behind her, she took back to the street in search for the DCA.

Holding the napkin out before her, Annabelle tried to translate the strange markings drawn that were supposed to be directions. It made absolutely no sense. Luckily, she had come across a group of girls wearing the same uniform as she was. Following their path she soon came across more and more people wearing the DCA uniform. Things were looking positive.

Soon enough, Annabelle came across the school. The DCA stood proudly, it looked just like you would expect any school to look. Not too small, yet not too big. The courtyard flooded with people as the school morning grew closer, conversations about weekend activities and general mundane day to day chit chat came from every direction as Annabelle weaved through the crowd towards the school.

Upon reaching the door, a shrill school bell echoed through the bustling courtyard. The students began to pour into the school. As they all filtered off to their various classrooms, Annabelle headed for the main office.

The office was quiet. By the main entrance, a receptionist sat at a desk tapping away on her computer. She was a short, strict looking woman wearing her glasses at the end of her nose. Annabelle slowly approached the woman, her brown school shoes stepping lightly on the black tiled floor. The woman peered over her glasses as Annabelle stood in front of the desk. Annabelle stood with her bag grasped in her right hand and school paperwork clutched in her left.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student...Annabelle I presume?" The woman chirped, a cheerful smile appearing on her face which completely shattered the strict atmosphere that had previously engulfed her.

"Y-Yes" Annabelle stuttered slightly, in shock to the sudden character change.

"Ah, hand me those papers and we'll get through the boring paperwork as quickly as possible" the woman smiled, taking the paperwork from Annabelle's hand and proceeding to look through it.

Soon enough the woman had finished and Annabelle had to sign a few things before being sent on her way to class. Annabelle found her class with ease. It wasn't a large school, so it was easy for Annabelle to navigate her way around.

Annabelle stood in front of the classroom door, her heart pounding and threatening to break free of her chest. She took a deep breath and nervously pressed her teeth down on her lower lip. Her new class mates were sat behind this door waiting for her arrival. This was it, the big moment.

Annabelle reached her hand out to the shiny silver door handle and firmly pushed it open. As she stepped into the bright room, approximately twenty pairs of eyes turned to stare in her direction. It was at this point Annabelle realised that she'd never been so afraid in her entire life. Not knowing where to look Annabelle's eyes fluttered around the room. Trying to avoid making eye contact with these new faces, Annabelle looked to her right, a tall dark haired man stood leaning at a desk. This presumably was her new teacher.

"Ah, you must be our new student." He said with a welcoming smile on his face. "Come on in, there's no need to be shy." he grinned as Annabelle slowly walked in to the classroom.

Every pair of eyes was on her.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said when Annabelle finally reached him.

"I-I'm Annabelle." She said so quietly not even the teacher, who was standing right next to her, could understand the words she'd managed to mutter.

"You'll have to speak up a bit, or no-one will know your name." The teacher said, trying to coax Annabelle out of her shell. Annabelle looked down at the floor briefly to compose herself, before taking a deep breath and looking towards the class.

"I'm Annabelle" She said with a bit more confidence. This time the teacher was satisfied and smiled.

"Well Annabelle, I'm Luke, I'll be your teacher" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Welcome to the class. There is a seat over there for you, just next to Ivy. If you need anything, any help or if you have any problems, then just come and talk to me. Okay?" Annabelle nodded and silently made her way to her seat which Luke had pointed out to her.

Once Annabelle had sat down and was no longer the centre of attention, she relaxed. Taking out one of her notebooks and a pen, Annabelle was ready to learn. About ten minutes into the lesson, Luke set the entire class work. Annabelle found it hard as she was new to the class, but she slowly managed to get it done. Beside Annabelle, Ivy sat talking to her friends and not even attempting to complete the work, they whispered quietly before Ivy suddenly turned to Annabelle with a huge smile stretching across her face.

"Hi." She said enthusiastically. Annabelle looked up for a brief moment and smiled slightly.

"Hi..." Annabelle replied quietly before going back to work. Ivy's enthusiasm was overwhelming, making anyone feel slightly on edge in her presance. Ivy looked back to her friends and giggled quietly before facing Annabelle again.

"So, how long have you been in Death City?" Ivy asked.

"I got here yesterday." Annabelle smiled, trying to hold her nerves together.

"Really? I've lived here my entire life. So have Clover and Bonnie here." Ivy said, indicating to the two girls sat behind her.

Clover and Bonnie both smiled at her and Annabelle felt obliged to smile back, though it was a forced smile. All she wanted was to get back to work, she didn't feel comfortable talking to any of the girls straight away. Entering the classroom was difficult enough, never mind entertaining conversation with sed class.

"I like your notebook Annabelle." One of the two girls said, possibly Bonnie Annabelle thought, but she was unsure.

"Thanks..." Annabelle replied self consciously, looking at her notebook.

"So Annabelle." The other girl, Clover, began. "Do you know about the fireworks tonight?" Annabelle shook her head.

"Good thinking Clover!" Ivy butted in with excitement "Annabelle, you should come to the fireworks with us. The DWMA puts them on every year, and Lord Death's son will be there." Ivy chirped. Clover and Bonnie giggled.

"I didn't know Lord Death had a son." Annabelle mumbled to herself, she was more interested in her work than what the girls had to say.

"Oh yes, he does. His name is Death The Kid. Though everyone calls him Kid. He really likes me, were like secret lovers" Ivy gloated, lost in her daydreams. Annabelle couldn't decide whether this was some kind of joke but she didn't dare offend Ivy by asking. She'd already picked up on the fact that Ivy was a 'popular girl'.

"So, are you coming to the fireworks, or not?" Ivy asked.

"Umm, okay." Annabelle said, it wasn't like she had anything better to do and it might be a nice way to make some new friends.

"Great!" Ivy exclaimed. "Why don't you meet us by the fountain down the street from the DWMA. It's the best place to see the fireworks. We'll be there at eight."

Annabelle nodded and then Ivy turned away from her, leaving her in silence once more. Looking to the front of the class, Annabelle saw the teacher Luke watching her. He seemed nice enough. Breaking her eye contact quickly, she went back to work.

The day flew by quickly as Annabelle threw herself into her work, trying to desperately catch up on all the things she'd missed between moving schools. Luckily the school year had only just begun, so Annabelle could catch up quickly. Before she knew it, the final bell rang and it was time for the pupils to head home.

Annabelle took her time walking home, she was slowly beginning to recognize certain parts of the town which made it easier for her to find her way around. Soon enough Annabelle arrived home with plenty of time to get ready for the firework show that night.

She entered her house with a spring in her step, though she wasn't overly interested earlier, the excitement of the firework show had been bubbling up inside her all day. She headed to her room and began rooting through her still unpacked suitcase for something nice to wear. She finally settled on a casual outfit, happy with her decision she headed to the bathroom to shower and change. She prepped her hair and threw on a little make-up before finally heading out.

After checking that the door was locked, she headed off into the darkening street. As the streetlights slowly began to flicker on, she was reminded of the night upon which she had arrived. However, tonight was different, as there was an event in the heart of Death City, the streets were flooded with families, making their way towards the DWMA. Small market stalls lined the streets with merchants selling items typical of a festival ranging from cotton candy to caramel apples. Bright colours lit the streets, colourful signs and Chinese lanterns decorated Death City as the sound of children's laughter danced through the air. Annabelle headed through the brightly lit streets and stalls towards the fountain. Luckily on her walk home from school she had passed the fountain, locating it in preparation for this moment. It was only a few minutes from her house.

As Annabelle reached the fountain, she noticed that there weren't many people around. She was a little bit early but that didn't matter. She admired the fountain and smiled as she looked upon the legendary statue of Lord Death placed solidly between the cascading water. Looking around, Annabelle tried to see if the girls were nearby. She couldn't see them. Checking the time she saw there were still a few more minutes before 8 o'clock.

The minutes flew by as Annabelle waited for the girls to arrive. Constantly checking the time, Annabelle grew nervous that they wouldn't be making an apperance. Looking through the crowds of people, Annabelles eyes locked onto a familiar face. However, it wasn't one she was happy to see. There, through the growing crowds in the square, stood a group of men. The same men from the night of her arrival. Annabelles eyes locked onto them as they turned to noticed her gaze.

"Surely... they won't do anything. Not with all these people around" Annabelle muttered to herself with clenched fists trying to stay calm.

Something about these men sent shivers down Annabelle's spine. A dangerous aura radiated from them as if warning her to turn and run. The men began to talk amongst themselves in hushed voices before laughing and setting off towards Annabelle. Her first and only thought was to run. She clenched her fists simultaneously with her eyelids as she began to push her way through the street.

Her eyelids stayed closed, glued together with fear, until suddenly something sent her flying to the cold, hard ground. Annabelles' eyelids jumped open, looking up to see a single silhouette standing before her, shrouded in darkness. However, strangely, Annabelle felt safe in its presence, the aura was unlike the dangerous one she felt earlier. It felt safe, yet strangely powerful. A hand reached from the mysterious silhouette, offering to help her up. She warily took the offer.

As their hands met, Annabelle felt a strange sense of power coursing through her blood. As she was pulled from the ground to her feet, she felt a gentle strength as she rose. it was as if time itself had slowed down around her. All sound became muffled as if she was being plummeted into the depths of the darkest ocean. The fireworks that had just begun in the sky became blurred colours fluttering around her, as the lone silhouette finally became clear.

Golden eyes clasped onto her deep blue gaze as she stood clutching the hand offered to her. Annabelle had never felt power like this before, power that blurred reality around her into a jumbled mess, that even made time itself slow down. This was no ordinary person standing before her and she knew that without a doubt in her mind.

Suddenly, in a sharp blur, time cast itself back into normality, the fireworks were clear as were her surroundings. The immense power she had just experienced was gone. Annabelle stood in an empty alleyway, with her arm reaching out into the darkness that had once inhabited the kind hand that had offered her assistance. She was alone again.

As the fireworks crashed into the night sky, Annabelle looked around, confused. A strange sickly feeling suddenly knocked her out of her dazed confusion and forced her to remember why she was in the alleyway in the first place. The aura from earlier began to creep up on her. A foreboding sense of danger weighed itself down on Annabelle as the laughter from earlier echoed through the thin, dark alleyway. Annabelle pressed herself into the smallest ball she could at the back of the alleyway. Praying, with all her might, that she wouldn't be found.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabelle's Rescue

Chapter 3: Annabelle's Rescue, The Golden Eye'd Hero?

The sound of footsteps gradually grew closer as Annabelle buried her head into her quivering knees. Annabelle's eyes began to well up with tears, but only one dared topple over her eyelid, trickling down her cheek. Clamping her eyes shut, Annabelle tried to block out her surroundings. However, these mental defenses were no match for the devilish laughter that echoed throughout the dark alleyway. Daring to look up from the safety of her knees, Annabelle saw that the group of men stood a mere few feet away, moving closer by the second. Their cruel faces were contorted with vicious smiles as they jested and jeered amongst themselves.

"Hello little lady..." one of the men slurred between laughs.

Annabelle stayed completely silent, not wanting to entertain their conversation. Even if she had wanted to speak it would have been a struggle, as fear clutched her vocal chords, not allowing a single sound to pass through.

One of the men began to stagger forward in a drunken manor. As the man approached her, Annabelle froze in fear. She was unable to move an inch, unable to make any attempt at escape. Her heart began pounding harder and faster. Suddenly, the man reached out. A large, rough hand grabbed onto Annabelle's upper arm. Fear had Annabelle completely paralyzed, she couldn't fight against his tense hold. She couldn't even move her head to escape the sight of him. The man violently tore her from the ground. Annabelle could feel her arm bruising under his ruthless grip. As he pulled her up the men around him began to cheer, acting as if he was some sort of hero.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An unfamiliar, yet incredibly reassuring voice called out from behind the men, causing silence to fall upon the alleyway.

"Who said that?" Roared the man holding Annabelle, the grip on her arm tightening in anger. It took everything that Annabelle had not to cry out in pain. Her arm felt like it was going to shatter under the pressure asserted by the man's grip.

Confusion quickly fell upon the rowdy gang as they began looking around for the source of the voice. Annabelle, drowning in the danger that engulfed her, began to feel the returning presence of a familiar aura, slowly consoling her fear. A figure stepped out from the shadows. Dark black hair swooping across his forehead, with three oddly placed white stripes gracing only one half of his hair. His skin appeared pale and flawless which contrasted greatly with his deathly black attire. Annabelle stared at him, greatly thankful for his presence, as the same gold eyes that had previously entranced Annabelle caught her eye once more. Annabelle found herself smiling despite the circumstances.

"Stupid brat! Scram!" the man jeered towards the boy, forcefully casting Annabelle from his grip in the process. Annabelle crashed heavily into the hard stone wall, a sharp gasp of pain escaping from her lips as she met the cold ground. Red spots began to dance before her eyes.

Annabelle could see that the calm expression previously inhabiting the boys face shattered as a look of raging disgust took over his delicate features. Before her eyes, the striped haired boy vanished. The thug who had previously been holding her turned to face the boy. Upon seeing that he was no longer there, the man let out an aggressive growl. Even though Annabelle could no longer see him, she knew that he was still nearby. His comforting aura surrounded her, making her feel safe and protected.

"People like you make me sick." The boy snapped viciously at the men. His powerful yet calming voice came from a ledge above the alleyway. As one, the men looked up in to see the boy crouched in preparation to fight. His golden eyes burnt like fire as he lowered his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Let's teach this kid a lesson!" The thug grinned, crunching his knuckles. Annabelle flinched at the sound of the thugs knuckles cracking, it wasn't a sound she found particularly pleasant.

Front flipping gracefully from the ledge, the boy dropped to the ground. Landing delicately between Annabelle and the drunken group. He turned his back on Annabelle, almost as if he were guarding her from the gang. One of the men lunged forward, his fist flying towards the boy. With no effort whatsoever, the boy lent backwards, his spine bending unnaturally as he swiftly dodged the man's attack. His golden eyes met Annabelle's briefly, reassuring her once more, before leaning back up into the fight.

After dodging a couple of punches and kicks, whilst throwing none of his own, the boy pulled his hands out of his pockets. Two guns appeared in his possession, one firmly placed in each hand. Annabelle looked at the boy in shock. Unable to understand how someone inhabited by such a comforting aura, was capable of wielding weapons of unthinkable tragedy. Though for some reason, Annabelle felt no fear towards the strange boy. He held the guns in an unorthodox fashion. The guns firmly locked upside down in his hands, and his little fingers balanced on the triggers, taking the place of his index fingers.

Laughter started to build between the group of men. It started off as a light chuckle before erupting into an infectious roar that bellowed through the alleyway. Annabelle was confused as to how the group of men, who were being opposed with such a threat, were able to brush it off as some sort of joke.

"You think a couple of toy guns are gonna stop us? Stupid boy!" Chuckled one of the men.

However, the strange boy seemed totally unfazed by the words, not moving an inch. He kept the guns professionally poised towards the men.

"One shot of my soul wavelength could end your life so I suggest you leave. Now." The boy sharply stated.  
His voice had taken on an icy edge, making him sound more dangerous than ever.

The men continued to laugh and joke amongst themselves, until one man within the group suddenly froze. Glancing over at the boy, the mans face morphed into a look of agonizing fear. Annabelle could see his hands begin to shake.

"Oh n-n-no..." He stammered under his breath as his eyes locked onto the boy, fear engulfing him further by the second.

The laughter slowly simmered down as the men turned to their fellow group member confused.

"We should leave... Now!" The scared man said quickly, his voice quivered as he spoke.

"What why!?" Another thug questioned.

Annabelle pondered the exact same question. She wondered how this once dominant man who stood before her, had turned into a quivering baby within a matter of seconds.

"That hair...I thought I recognized it..." He spoke, struggling to find the right words.

Silence fell upon the alleyway once more. Tension clouded the air as the men stood looking at the boy. Studying him. The boy was standing strong, not moving from his position.

"Th-th-that's... Th-that's...D-D-Death The K-K-Kid..." The man was struggling to get his words out. "The Reaper..." He whispered, his eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Annabelle froze, her eyes widened as the realization finally slammed into her. Lord Death's one and only son, Death the Kid, was standing before her. Protecting her.

One by one, the men froze, fear possessing their minds and bodies. The boy, Death The Kid, was glaring at them, his guns still pointed in their direction. As one, the men started to stagger away from him, their faces crumbling with fear. The slow retreat instantly gained speed as the men turned to run from the alleyway, stumbling over one another.

Once the men had disappeared from sight, the boy turned to face Annabelle. He tucked his guns back into his pockets as his once harsh expression became calm and caring. A gentle smile graced his delicate features as he walked over to her. Slowly, Annabelle climbed to her feet, leaning against the wall for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded calm yet a concerned look possessed his face.

Annabelle nodded, she was completely lost for words. Everything had happened so fast and Annabelle was caught up and swept along in the moment. The boy looked worried, as if he didn't believe her shy nod.  
To prove her point, Annabelle took a few steps away from the wall, clearly showing her ability to stand.  
The boy seemed to relax at the sight of her standing by herself. Annabelle smiled calmly and looked down to the ground.

Annabelle's' hands began to shake as a sudden wave of dizziness passed over her. The boy could see that she was losing her balance and stepped forward quickly to support her. He placed one deceptively strong arm around her waist as her knees buckled and gave way beneath her.

"It's okay." Came the boy's gentle voice. "I won't let you fall."

Annabelle's' weak hands clasped onto his shoulders, attempting futilely to steady herself. The boy was in complete control of her. He held her securely in his arm as he knelt slowly to the ground, lowering her down and enabling her to sit. Annabelle felt her back touch the cold stone wall, then the boy's reassuring arm disappeared from around her waist. A gentle trickle of blood ran down over her eye continuing down her cheek, her stunning white hair slowly began to fade pink with blood. A concerned look appeared on the boys face as he gently moved her hair to the side where the pink seemed darkest, revealing a large gash in Annabelle's hairline.

The boy stood up and took a few steps away from Annabelle. Digging his hands back into his pockets.  
Annabelle's eyes widened, remembering that he'd placed his guns back in his pockets just moments ago.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said with a reassuring tone as he pulled out his guns. Throwing them back over his shoulder, Annabelle watched in amazement as the two guns glowed pink, and started to take human forms. Behind the boy, two girls appeared.

"Meister..." Annabelle murmured in amazement.

Kid smiled, watching Annabelle's eyes glow in wonder at the spectacle before her, before he turned toward the girls upon whom had just transformed taking on a stern facial expression.

"Patty, Liz I need you to go back to the DWMA and report to my father about this attack." He began. "I'll meet you back there later, but for now I'm going to make sure this girl is taken home and her injuries taken care off"

"'Kay!" Patty exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tell my father that I won't be too long and not to worry." The boy said as he crouched beside Annabelle.

"Yeah, okay Kid. We'll see you soon." Liz said as she began to lead Patty out of the alleyway.

Annabelle watched them leave before looking to the boy. He was slipping in and out of focus but the three stripes in his hair were always in her vision. She watched as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, he appeared deep in thought. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his hair fell perfectly back into place, almost as if there were a magnet aligning it to perfection.

"Do you think you can stand?" The boy asked calmly, mentally trying to figure out the best course of action.  
Annabelle nodded. With ease the boy stood up from his crouched position and offered his hand out for Annabelle to use as assistance. Determined to stand without help, Annabelle ignored his offer.  
He silently watched for a few moments as Annabelle tried, but failed to get to her feet. In the end Annabelle looked up at him holding out her arms, with a disappointed look she silently asked him for help. With a warm smile, the boy took hold of her hands and carefully helped her to her feet. She was still off balance as she staggered to her feet slumping against his chest.

"My legs feel funny." Annabelle said, as she tried to balance herself with Kid's assistance. Kid put his arm around her back and she draped her arm over his shoulders.

"I know." Kid replied in a concerned voice, trying to steady Annabelle's' stance. "Now you're going to have to direct me to where you live so I can take you home." Kid said looking around to gather his bearings.

"I live in a house..." Annabelle said in a confused tone. A subtle smirk simmered upon Kids face as it became clear Annabelle was completely dazed. A slight chuckle escaped his mouth.

"I can tell this is going to be difficult, where is this house?" Kid smiled, amused by how clueless Annabelle seemed. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of her in this current state. After a few minutes of staggering about in the darkness, they came to the end of the alleyway and across a bright welcoming street full of people partaking in the firework festivities.

Annabelle looked around, trying to figure out her current location. Spotting the fountain in the distance, she realized her whereabouts. Though her sight was slightly blurred, three recognizable figures became clear to her. Looking towards the fountain she could see that Ivy, Clover and Bonnie were stood waiting. Though her thoughts were dazed she remembered that they were waiting for her, but she didn't want to cause a scene by going into a crowded area in her current state.

Annabelle was just about to turn away when Clover looked at her. As their eyes met Clover's mouth fell open at the sight of Annabelle with Death The Kid, but she quickly closed it again. Clover looked to Ivy making sure she hadn't noticed the pair. Upon seeing that Ivy's attention was else where, she looked back to Annabelle.

"I won't tell." She mouthed, though Annabelle had no idea what Clover meant by this. Breaking her eye contact, Annabelle threw her arm out into a point gesturing down the opposing street.

"That way." Annabelle said with certainty. Kid smiled as Annabelle seemed to have some recollection of where she was. Upon noticing the number of people in the area, Kid proceeded to raise his hand and pull his hood up over his head.

"What's your name?" The boy asked as they began making their way through the growing crowds.

Annabelle looked up at him, almost stumbling over in the process, but was quickly steadied by the boy's gentle hands.

"Annabelle." She replied in a soft tone, meeting his golden eyes once more.

"Annabelle." The boy repeated looking back. "It's nice to meet you Annabelle. I'm Death The Kid." he smiled, as they continued through the streets of Death City.


	4. Chapter 4: Annabelle's House

Chapter 4: Annabelle's House, As The Fireworks Faded In The Sky?

Glowing streetlamps lead the way through the gathering crowds, people stood about the street watching in amazement as beautiful fireworks cascaded into the dark night sky. Kid and Annabelle slowly made their way through the festivities cluttering the streets. Kid kept a tight grip on Annabelle as she swayed about in a dizzy mess. Annabelle's arm stayed latched around Kid's supporting shoulders, giving her a little balance.

"What were you doing out on your own anyway?" Kid asked curiously as they shuffled between the townspeople.

"I was on my way to meet some girls from school, they invited me to watch the fireworks with them." Annabelle looked to the ground, disappointed in not being able to spend the evening with her classmates.

However, looking back to the night sky Annabelle thought over her current situation. Her evening had turned out very different to her expectations, it had been a very stressful evening for Annabelle and it wasn't one she would rush to experience again. However, one good thing came from this chaotic evening. Annabelle was able to meet the illustrious 'Death The Kid'. The same boy practically worshiped by the students at her school. Kid stood beside her, walking her home surrounding her with his safe aura. A gentle warmth radiated from the boy as his arm stayed clasped around her waist.

Annabelle looked at Kid, though her vision was still blurry his face was close enough for her to regain some focus. She could see his golden eyes scanning their surroundings, carefully analyzing the buildings before him. His soft skin glistened ever so slightly under the gentle glow of the festive lanterns. Noticing her gaze, Kid turned to look at Annabelle flashing a calm smile in her direction. Their eyes met briefly sending a nervous shiver through Annabelle's' body. This was Death The Kid, he was practically royalty amongst the citizens of Death City. Was it acceptable for someone like Annabelle, a 'common girl', to make eye contact with someone of such status? The thought dashed Annabelle's' mind. Quickly Annabelle broke eye contact looking away to navigate through the busy streets. Looking back at her surroundings, Annabelle's eyes locked onto a familiar building.

"There, it's that one!" Annabelle's eyes lit up upon noticing her apartment, her sudden flutter of excitement brought Kid to a grinding halt.

"Let's get you inside." Kid said, as he turned towards the apartment block, examining it in one quick glance.

Annabelle rummaged through her bag looking for her key. This was quite difficult with only one arm free as the other clutched onto Kid for balance. Luckily, Annabelle's key was easy enough to locate as her bag was pretty much empty. Clutching onto the small metallic key, she extended her arm out to unlock the door. The key met with the door handle as her hand moved around aimlessly trying to locate the lock. Though Annabelle's concussed vision made this pretty much impossible.

After a few minutes of trying, but failing to put her key in the lock, Annabelle sighed letting her hand drop to her side.

"I can't do it..." She muttered under her breath, disappointment flooding her face.

"Pass me the key." Kid said softly, understanding Annabelle's condition.

As Kid reached out to take the key, Annabelle moved it out of his reach. Confusion fell upon Kid, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly in surprise. Annabelle's eyes locked onto the door, her face bitterly serious as stern concentration radiated from her. She lifted her hand again to fumble with the lock. Struggling, Annabelle's face sunk in disappointment once more as her hand returned to her side.

"Useless" she mumbled, glaring at the ground.

Suddenly, a soft hand encased Annabelle's, helping her guide the key into the lock. Her eyes widened upon the touch of the warm palm embracing her hand.

"You can always ask for help you know. You don't need to be so stubborn."

Annabelle's once glum expression exploded into admiration as she turned to look up at Kid.

"You should accept help when you're struggling, there's no point fighting for no reason." Kid calmly stated as he turned to look at her, his voice stern yet comforting.

Her gaze was quickly snapped away from Kid as the clack of the key turning inside the lock broke her concentration. Annabelle clutched onto the door-handle pushing it forward, eager to get inside. She pulled away from Kid and staggered into the dark apartment.

"Hey! Wait up! Let me help you." Kid called as he stepped inside the house.

Annabelle glanced over her shoulder at him. Upon noticing Kid pushing the door shut, Annabelle's heart began to pound as the realization dawned upon her. The room was soon to be swallowed by complete and utter darkness. The comforting light from the street began to fade.

"No! No don't close it!" She shrieked, panic setting in as she waved her arms around, manically stumbling back towards Kid.

Kid froze, looking toward Annabelle in her panicked state. Realizing something wasn't right, Kid pulled the door open once more letting the gentle glow of the street flood the room. Letting out a sigh of relief Annabelle turned to the light switch.

"You can't close the door until I've turned the lights on..." Annabelle mumbled, her voice trembling ever so slightly as she moved towards the switch.

Seeing the light switch before her she stretched her right arm to the wall, waiting for the contact to be made. Annabelle was nearly at the wall when her knees buckled beneath her. She stumbled forward missing the light switch as her body met with the floor. Noticing that Annabelle hadn't been injured by her fall, Kid rested his forehead in his hand.

"Seriously, didn't you listen to what I just said?" Kid chuckled before making his way over after turning the light on and closing the door. "If you need help, just ask" Kid stated before crouching down beside her.

Avoiding eye contact, Annablle looked away from Kid, slightly embarrassed by the situation. Shaking his head playfully at Annabelle's stubborn behavior Kid latched one arm under her knees and one around her waist. Annabelle's head shot up, confused by Kid's actions. Suddenly, Annabelle felt her body leave the ground, Kid's arms supporting her as he lifted her up bridal style. Annabelle gripped onto him, she didn't like being picked up as she was afraid of being dropped. Amidst her fear, Annabelle looked slightly confused. Kid didn't look strong enough to lift a person, but his slender size proved to be misleading.

Carrying her toward the small sofa, Annabelle felt the weight of her head injury beginning to take its toll. Her eye lids became heavy as Annabelle struggled to keep her head up. Nervously, Annabelle rested her head against Kid's chest, the sound of his gentle heartbeat put her at ease.

Annabelle met with the sofa as Kid lowered her down gently. Swinging her legs around to face Kid, Annabelle looked to the boy as he stood before her. Holding his hands to his hips with a stern face Kid began to look around the room, his eyes flickering in different directions as if searching for something in particular.

"Where do you keep your medical supplies?" Kid asked, still glancing around hoping to find a first aid box lying around.

"Huh?" Annabelle mumbled, slightly confused by the question.

"I'm going to see to your wound, I can't just leave you in this state." Kid stated turning to face Annabelle.

"Oh! No, you honestly don't need too!" Annabelle blurted.

Kid had already done so much for her and with him being the son of Lord Death, he probably had other more important places to be. Though something inside of Annabelle didn't want Kid to leave. His company had rid her of the lonley feeling that she had been experiencing over the last few days whilst moving to Death City.

"I'm going to guess there's a medicine cabinet in the bathroom over there." Kid flashed a smile at her before making his way to the bathroom, as if ignoring her last comment.

Opening the door, he searched the medicine cabinet discovering a small first aid kit containing some bandages and a few antiseptic wipes. Taking them back, he saw that Annabelle had gotten up from the sofa.

"Sit down." He commanded in a voice you wouldn't want to mess with.

Annabelle nervously placed herself back down onto the couch and watched Kid as he closed the distance between them. Sitting beside her Kid continued to take out one of the wipes before gently pushing her hair to one side.

"This might hurt a little." He said kneeling up on the sofa to get a better look at her wound.

Kid gently touched the wipe to her wound, Annabelle flinched at the initial contact but Kid made sure not to cause her too much pain. She watched as a look of concentration embedded itself on Kid's face as she clasped her hands together anxiously.

"It's doesn't look too bad, the cut isn't that deep so I doubt you'll need stitches." Kid smiled, continuing to tend to the wound.

Annabelle smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Silence fell upon the room once more as Kid continued cleaning the wound. His chest hovered only a few inches from Annabelle's face as he knelt on the sofa beside her. Not knowing where too look Annabelle's eyes began to scan the room around her. The room was cold and empty, almost as if no one lived there. Which was correct to a certain extent as Annabelle had only moved in a few days ago and this was the first time she had sat on her own sofa.

"There we go! All finished!" Kid exclaimed, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Just as Annabelle turned to face Kid, the sensation of two soft hands encased her face. Annabelle burst into an uncontrollable blush as Kid looked directly into her dazed eyes.

"It appears you're still rather concussed." Kid stated, the close proximity between himself and Annabelle didn't seem to faze him one bit.

"Just take it easy for the next couple of days, okay?" Kid suggested, as his hands fell from Annabelle's' face.

Standing from the sofa, Kid looked toward the window as the fireworks continued to cascade through the night sky. His eyes almost glistened in admiration at the spectacular show.

"You never got to see the fireworks, did you?" Kid asked, breaking his gaze from the window.

"I guess not." Annabelle looked over to the window, glimpsing the closing display of colours.

"There's still time, You have a perfect view of the display from this window." Kid smiled gesturing to the window before offering out a hand assisting Annabelle to her feet.

Putting an arm of support around her still unstable body, Kid guided Annabelle slowly to the window. The window possessed a small ledge allowing Annabelle to rest against it, however, still leaving plenty of room for Kid to lean comfortably beside her. Kid's arms left Annabelle's side as she was now able to support herself at the ledge. Bright colours rocketed into the sky crashing into cascading waterfalls of glitter. Though they had been relaying into the sky continuously throughout the night, this was the first chance Annabelle had to really appreciate their magnificent beauty. Annabelle turned to Kid, his eyes glowing like a child in a toy store. Upon seeing how the fireworks entranced Kid, Annabelle couldn't help let out a small giggle.

"Aren't they beautiful? Perfectly symmetrical in every way." Kid awed in amazement through the small flat window.

Symmetrical? Annabelle thought to herself. Looking back through the window it struck her. As one deep blue firework flew into the stary sky, another mirrored it perfectly in time. True symmetry.

"Symmetry is what makes the world beautiful..." Kid stated as he fell into an admirational gaze, his eyes staying locked to the window.

It was truly amazing to witness such a spectacle, however as apposed to the symmetry entrancing Kid, the sparkling waterfalls captured Annabelle's heart. Every firework was perfectly in time with its counterpart, they both watched as the colours painted the sky. Each colour matched its partnering firework perfectly. Suddenly, another firework shot up into the sky. Annabelle watched, fascinated, a smile of wonder decorated her face. Looking over at Kid, expecting him to be in the same state, Annabelle realized something was very wrong. Kid's gentle face contorted into a look of uncontrollable rage as he clenched his fists tightly by his sides. Kid's golden eyes burning with fire, the young Shinigami looked as though he was about to explode into a fit of rage.

"Where is the other one?! It's asymmetrical garbage! This isn't right!" He roared falling to his knees, his voice came across pained as if in agony at the sight of the solitary silver firework decorating the left hand side of the sky.


End file.
